Conveniently, in the formation of a chain, desired numbers of chain elements are connected by a method, in which one chain element is connected to another end of the next chain element by inserting a pin into holes provided on both ends of each chain element and all chain elements are successively connected in turn by the same method, or by a method in which a special assembly for connection is employed. However, the conventional process has disadvantages in that connecting operations for the chain elements are required, resulting in high cost.
An object of this invention is to improve over the conventional process and to provide dies for forming a chain having a structure in which the desired number of chain elements are formed and connected by axes.